Quest:Tomas' Troubles
Objectives Help Tomas with his problems. Summary Tomas: "Samuel! Are you coming to an end there?" Samuel: "Yes, Admiral! Moved all three thousand of the boxes, including the one we just received. The next boxes are expected to be delivered in five hours!" Tomas: "Samuel! How many times should I tell you to call me Village Chief, not Admiral!" Samuel: "Sorry! Village Chief! I will get it correct!" Tomas: "Hmm, hmm! Get them sorted out and arranged over there, before the next boxes arrive if what you are working on is finished! Sea cucumbers, squid, sea anemones to the right! Seaweed and kelp to downstairs, and send anchovies and drums to the gathering place. Stack the rest in the corner!" Samuel: "Yes! Village Chief! Seaweed, sea cucumbers, squid, sea anemones to the right! Seaweed and glasses to downstairs! Send anchovies and drums to the gathering place! Stack the rest in the corner!" Tomas: "That's not right! Sea cucumbers, squid, sea anemones to the right. Seaweed and kelp to downstairs. Anchovies and drums to the gathering place. Stack the rest in the corner!" Samuel: "Yes!" Tomas: "Huuu... It doesn't seem to end. There are piles of paperwork to do... We will be in trouble unless I finish up before the next shipment arrives. So, the next shipment is 1300 boxes... And there are 700 boxes downstairs to load onto the ship..." to talk to him. Tomas: "Hmmm, who are you? You are not familiar to me. Sorry, but will you come back later, if it is not that urgent?" my first time to Malangdo. Tomas: "... So I told you your face is not familiar to me. Hmmm... Sorry, but as I told you before, would you talk to the other cats if it's not that urgent since I got plenty of work to do and no time to talk with you? These days I am rather pressed with work, although it's good they trust and rely on me as a village chief... It's too much, since they send all visitors to me. Just in time. Go to the regular meeting being held now. The meeting place is at the end of the corridor." Notes *After you finish the quest, you will unlock some repeatable quests that can be done to earn E Class Coins: **You can continue helping Rican collect Fresh Fruit in exchange for 20 coins. **You can continue helping Dr. Mali fix cracks on the island in exchange for 20 coins. (This quest has a random chance per crack encounter to resolve the quest and sometimes it will take longer than others to finish.) Rewards *400 E Class Coin *20 Malangdo SP Can Completion "Would you come here and open your bag for me? met an Admiral Tomas. Oh, you have met Admiral Tomas? How was it? seems very nice! Is he? I knew you would say so. Admiral Tomas is a legendary figure who has voyaged to this island while leading all of us. I think it was the happiest moment in my life. Please help him a lot. We cats don't trust too many Normans, but he has my complete confidence. This is a small gift for helping Admiral Tomas." External links *iRO Wiki *Divine Pride Tomas' Troubles Tomas' Troubles